A Baby to be Born Inside
by Gothica13
Summary: raven has gotten in trouble again, and she won't even tell beast boy. heres a hint look at the title, WARNING: Terra ining. RaeBB
1. ch I

RAVEN HAS A SECRET, AND SHE DOESN'T PLAN TO TELL ANYONE, BUT HOW LONG CAN SHE KEEP IT IN, EVEN TO BEAST BOY PLANS DOESN'T COUNT IN THIS GAME ........  
  
Raven looked down on the stick.  
  
"Positive." She said, looking her pregnancy test. "The one thing I've never plan to do but yet I sit here knowing that there is a child growing in me right now, God, how can this go this far. (Crying) I've never meant to do anything." Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Whose in there? I have to take a shower keep. I just tasted Starfire's pudding, and got it all over me." Robin yelled.  
  
"Um......Raven just brushing my teeth." She said, and threw the test away. "It's all yours." She said when she walked out.  
  
She head down to the living room, she saw Cyborg and Starfire playing a video game, Star was really interested in it. When she went over to the kitchen she saw Beast Boy.........and Terra.  
  
After the 'titan rising' she just saw her, Beast Boy and her. She went to her room.  
  
"I shall never tell him, or anyone. Especially Terra." She said. "We were just looking at a room, and the next the you know he was jumping at my body."  
  
WELL ISN'T THAT NICE. 


	2. ch II

WELL IT'S SHORT BECAUSE I HEAR YOU GET A LOT OF REVIEWS WHEN IT'S SHORT, BUT I'LL MAKE IT LONGER.........  
  
"Raven it is dinner time!" Starfie yelled, must she tell Starfire, her only female friends, or keep it a secret to her? She had no answer at the moment but had a craving for pasta and salad with pudding on top of it.  
  
"Raven!" Starfire yelled. She ran the kitchen. "Okay, now it's time to say grace."  
  
"Why?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Because that is what good Earth people do, I read it in a book some where." Starfire said.  
  
"Was it called the 'Bible?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yes, why do you asked?" She said, Robin had a sweat drop on him.  
  
"Starfire lets just skip grace. That is only for people who have been bad and asking forgiveness to God." Terra said. Raven wanted to ask for forgiveness to God about the sex, the pregnant thing, and about lying to her friends for a while. But she wanted to act like she didn't cared about grace.  
  
"Starfire lets just say grace and eat." Raven said. "Even us good people need to ask forgiveness to God, I think it's a nice idea, lets hold hands." She said.  
  
"Since when did you become good?" Terra asked. Raven just gave her a deep look, an evil one, a powerful one and said nothing.  
  
"Dear Lord," Starfire said. "We want to ask forgiveness to us, for anything we did what we were not suppose to do. Thanking for our abilities to have powers, and Robin for karate. Thank you again Amen." And they all said amen and ate.  
  
Raven had a salad, pasta with gravy, mash potatoes with mustard, and had some of Starfire's pudding. Everyone looked at her, even Terra. "Um........I'm hungry." She said. When she was done she went to watch TV.  
  
"Um, did you notice Raven was acting weird?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"No really," Robin sarcastic. "No she always wants to have weird foods and eat it fast, say that Starfire had a nice idea, and always goes to watch TV, when we all are still eating." He sarcastic.  
  
"Okay you don't have to be sarcastic." He said. "Lets go ask her whats going on."  
  
"Yeah, it's not like shes pregnant or anything." Terra said, and the four were laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder." Beast Boy said, thinking of that night.  
  
OKAY. 


	3. ch III

ENJOY.........  
  
"Rae, we want to asked you, are you feeling alright?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" She said.  
  
"Well for one, you're watching 'Comedy Center', and that's not like you." Robin said.  
  
"You ate Star's pudding." Cyborg said.  
  
"And you wanted to say grace." Terra said.  
  
"Yeah, so?" She said. "Look guys I feel fine, I just want to try new things." And continued to watch TV. The four went somewhere else. Then Beast Boy came up to her.  
  
"Uh.........Raven remember when we did that awful thing a week ago?" He asked.  
  
"Awful? I thought I was good." She said, giving him the eye.  
  
"No, it was good, but.........."  
  
"Oh, so you did enjoyed it?" She said.  
  
"Yes but........."  
  
"But what? Then why did you say it was awful?" She asked.  
  
"RAVEN I AM ASKING YOU A QUESTION, PLEASE HOLD ALL YOUR QUESTIONS AT THE END!" Beast Boy shouted. Raven gave a frightful star. "I'm sorry just answer me this, did you use protection?"  
  
"I thought you did, you're the one who made the move." She said.  
  
"Then I guess that's a 'no'." He said. "And I didn't use any condoms, so can you know........take a test?"  
  
"What kind of test?" She asked.  
  
"A pregnancy test?"  
  
"Do you think I am dumb, of course I took that test." She said, and continued to watch TV. Beast Boy had a sweat drop.  
  
"And what did it say?"  
  
"What did what say?"  
  
"The pregnancy test?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, well I couldn't read it, so it was a negative." She lied. Trying to keep it a secret for a while, by mixing up his words.  
  
WELL, SEE YA. 


	4. ch IV

ENJOY..........OH AND HERE'S SOME OF YOUR ANSWER THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE IT WILL TELL YOU PART OF THE NIGHT SHE GOT PREGNANT............  
  
"So it was negative?" Beast Boy asked. "You're not pregnant?"  
  
"Well, what does negative mean?" She said.  
  
"So you're not pregnant? Thank God."  
  
"Why, what so wrong with being pregnant?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing, when women have it, it an't no walk in the park, but when you're going to have it, boy were all on a roller coaster." He said.  
  
"Well it said 'blue' negative." She said, which blue is positive, so she lied. "So if you don't mind." And she watched 'Comedy Center.'  
  
Beast Boy walked out of the living room. Then Raven went to her room and sank into pillows.  
  
"God, I lied to Beast Boy, I didn't tell him that I wasn't pregnant but I didn't tell him I was. But it's the only way it was a stupid night. I really, really regret it.  
  
FLASH BACK:  
  
"Beast Boy, why do you like Terra then?" Raven asked.  
  
"Because well she's cute, and she is nice......." Beast Boy said.  
  
"Beast Boy?" In a dark voice.  
  
"Ok, I don't know why, she was cute and sweet now she's a little annoying." He said.  
  
"Well you know it's not all that great being me."  
  
"How, could you say that?" He asked. "You're like a flower in the grass, a cloud in the sky, the spit in the mouth."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Well I do have a crush on you. Didn't you know that?"  
  
"You still do?" She asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well you said, I have, you didn't say I use to." She said, and Beast Boy just jumped at her, he started kissing her. "What was that for?"  
  
"Raven I have missed you. I have missed the way I feel when you walk passed me, I have missed the way I feel when you insult my jokes, but you are at least honest. I just miss you." And she and Beast Boy, talk, talk, and talk, and sooner or later they just found themselves the next morning across from each other in his bed.  
  
OKAY. 


	5. ch V

WELL WERE BACK...........  
  
"God, why me?" Raven said. "Is it because maybe I've never cared for anyone. Well I am just being punished for what has happened in the past, where I sent my father to Hell, so he'll never returned, but he was a bad man!" She said. "Anyway I got to go to the doctors tomorrow, oh God, he's going to ask who's the father........"  
  
The next day she was at the doctors, very tired and hungry. Then the doctor came in.  
"Well Ms.................Raven? you don't have a last name?" He asked. "Strange.......anyway, you are pregnant, and you are healthy. Yes, everything seems to be fine, but if I don't mind asking and telling, I'm not a demon, I'm not a doctor for demons."  
  
"So what are you saying?" She said.  
  
"Well, I don't know the medical treatment for birth for demons, is it the same?" He asked.  
  
"Well, the only thing that's different is the fact that the baby might look strange, but you do have to remember that I'm also half human, but if I was all demon I would not be here. I think I body is like a human." She said.  
  
"Well okay, so it's normal that your blood is thick?" He asked.  
  
"Oh that, that happens all the times to demons, when they're pregnant their blood always becomes thick."  
  
"And the only food you need to stay away from is pig??" He said.  
  
"Yeah, any pig I have, I'll just barf. When I demon is pregnant if they eat anything that's made from a pig, it just makes them noshes. I don't know why." She said.  
  
"Well you do need meat, so I suggest that when you feel like meat, even if it's not pig, just have tofu." He said.  
  
"Tofu?"  
  
"Well you can't eat meat, it seems pig is in a lot of meat, why risk it? So instead of meat, have tofu. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh, and one more thing, who's the father?" He asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well for health reason, also I'm curious. I just want to know what would touch you. Another demon? An alien? Or even a freaky thing?"  
  
"Oh, well I haven't told him yet, but his name is Beast Boy."  
  
He was writing it down. "Boy, Beast."  
  
"No, no. That's his first name." She said.  
  
"Well Ms. Raven, just sign these and see me at least every month, and if there is something wrong you call me."  
  
"Okay. Thank you." She said. "Oh, do you know if it's a..........."  
  
"It's a girl......."  
  
"Yes.........."  
  
"And two boy's........"  
  
"Wha------------"  
  
OKAY WASN'T THAT AN UNEXPECTED ENDING, SOME OF YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A BOY, SOME THOUGHT A GIRL, AND SOME THOUGHT TWINS, BUT WHAT IF IT'S THREE, SO OF THE SEX I WAS THINKING OF 'ANIMANIACS' HOW THE WARNER BROS. AND WARNER SISTER. TWO OLDER BROTHERS AND THE YOUNGER SISTER. ISN'T THAT CUTE? 


	6. ch VI

ENJOY........OH AND I HAVEN'T COME UP WITH A NAME YET, CAN YOU GUYS, GIVE ME SOME, BUT NOTHING STUPID, LIKE A RARE NAME LIKE RAVEN, YOU REALLY DON'T HEAR THAT A LOT FOR A NAME. SOMETHING LIKE THAT...........  
  
"What, I'm having triplets?" She said.  
  
"Yes, in fact it's a surprise that you aren't having quadruplets." He said.  
  
"Oh, okay." And she left. When she got back, the tower was empty so she started to yell.  
  
"God, why me, why. I don't deserve three children, and they don't deserve me." And the TV broke. "Oh, crap. Now I'm gonna get it, better call a repair guy."  
  
When the Titans got back, they saw the TV, and cried.  
  
"What happened to the TV man?" Cyborg said, and cried.  
  
"Well, Raven probably got back and.........." Beast Boy said.  
  
"Raven!!!!!" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin said.  
  
"God, why did she break it?" Cyborg said.  
  
"I'm gonna talk to her." Robin said.  
  
"And kill her while you're at it." Cyborg said.  
  
"Robin may I come with you?" Starfire asked. And then they were in the hallway.  
  
"Sure why?"  
  
"Because Raven is my friend, and she has been acting weird." She said, they arrived at the door, looking at the inscription that said 'Raven'. And knot.  
  
"What?" She said in monotone.  
  
"Raven may we talk to you?" Starfire said.  
  
"Look if it's abou the TV, I'm sorry........"  
  
"Actually it's about you." She looked interested.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You have been acting weird Raven, not like you normally do."  
  
"Well I'll tell you guys, but you promise not to tell Beast Boy, or Terra, until I'm ready?" She asked.  
  
"We promise." They both said.  
  
"Okay.........I'm, I'm, I-I'm pregnant..........."  
  
WASN'T THAT A SHOKER. 


	7. ch VII

HERE........  
  
"You're pregnant?!" Starfire said. "How can this happen?"  
  
"Well you see when a man and a women........" Robin said.  
  
"Robin I know how it works, even on my planet, it is the same as yours. But tell me Raven who is the father?"  
  
"Beast Boy." She said. Robin and Starfire gasped.  
  
"So that is why you snuck out of his room last Friday." Robin said.  
  
"Yeah, it was a mistake, Beast Boy was getting upset for Terra, being bossing. Telling him what to wear, how to dress, take a bath, even how to kiss." She said. "And then he told me how he felt about me." She said. "He missed me."  
  
"Raven are you alright?" Robin asked. "Can we fix you a drink?" Starfire asked. "But not a beer." He said. "Right, right." "A coke?" "Want to go shoping?" "Want a feet massage?"  
  
"Enough!" Raven said. "Yes, I'm alright but I feel a little weak. Yes, I would like a drink, just herbal tea. I really don't want to go shopping, because I don't want to walk all day. And if you want you can give me a back massage, I don't want you to touch my feet." She said to Starfire and Robin.  
  
"Okay!" They said together.  
  
"Raven, I know we are being a little, helping, but we just want to make sure you are alright." Robin said.  
  
"And we wonder, if you can name the baby, after us?" Starfire said.  
  
"It can be Starfire if it's a girl, and Robin if it's a boy." Robin said.  
  
"Or Starin."  
  
"Or Robfire." Raven just gave them a strange look.  
  
"As interesting as that sounds." She said in monotone strange voice. "If you want there can be both names for the babies." She said.  
  
"How you just can't call it Starfire-Robin?" Robin said. "Wait! Babies? Raven are you sure you are having one?"  
  
"Three." She said. Then their faces went to 'Can I fix you anything' to 'you are dying, and you need care.' Look.  
  
"Raven you are having triplets?" Starfire asked. "Did I say that right? Because on my planet, we say 'Trickontanfandicks's' and that is just the short way of saying it."  
  
"Yes, I am." Raven said. "And when I got home, I just went a little nuts, because well. I'm not telling Beast Boy or Terra because they will just hate me. So when the time comes right for me to tell them, since you two already know, can you guys be the father?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" They asked.  
  
"Well, help me through it, since you two are trying to make me feel comfortable, you can tell Cyborg if you want. The more the merrier. But please just don't tell Terra or Beast Boy, until I'm ready." She said. And she started crying, and a light bulb blew up.  
  
"Raven?" Starfire said.  
  
"Yes," She asked, soaking in her tears.  
  
"We would be honored." She said.  
  
WELL, IT WAS A LITTLE LONGER. 


	8. ch VIII

ENJOY............  
  
"Raven!" Cyborg called. She had a deep face.  
  
"We'll tell him." Robin said, and they over. Raven went to the living room, to watch TV...........but Terra was there.  
  
"Raven can I asked you a queston?" Terra asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well Beast Boy, came up to me, telling me what my pregnancy test said, and I said it was red. And he freaked out. So I told him that red means 'negative' and he said that you said that red means 'positive'. So why?"  
  
"I didn't say that red was 'positive' I said blue was 'negative."  
  
"Still you gave him the wrong idea. Why?" Terra asked. "Raven?"  
  
"Well he asked what does positive mean, and I said that negative is when it is blue, but I forgot, it was a mistake, because when I read those boxes, it get's all confusing and I'm thinking it's saying blue is negative, so I made a mistake, shoot me." She said.  
  
"God you don't have to get all creepy, I just asked you a question." She said. "You're always so cranky."  
  
"Because it's people like you make me cranky," Raven said her eyes became red. She had never felt so angry, in her life. She hated Terra, why doesn't she leave her alone. With that she pushed Terra off the couch and went back to normal.  
  
"God Raven what is your problem?!" Terra said.  
  
"My problem is you, just get away from me!" She said.  
  
ABOUT A FEW MONTHS LATER:  
  
"God, Beast Boy, your friend is getting on my last nerves, she keeps calling me names, but have you looked at her, she's fat! She looks like a cow." Terra said.  
  
"Wait a minute! You did say that blue means 'positive' right?" Beast Boy said.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well............nuh." Beast Boy said, if he was going to find out if Raven was pregnant, he would find it out alone.  
  
That night he had asked Raven to come up to the tower. "Raven you are wondering why I have asked you to come up here?" He said. "Did you know that you spend all your time in your room, for the last few months?" He asked which was true.  
  
Raven didn't want Terra or Beast Boy to noticed that she was getting fat, so she had asked Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg, to bring a small TV in her room, and to give her food, when she wanted some. They didn't asked questions because they knew why. If she wasn't ready to tell Terra or Beast Boy, they weren't going to stop her. Beast Boy and Terra only saw Raven once a week. She had her owned bathroom but she did have to save the day.........if she felt like it. Because hell she weighed 150 pounds.  
  
"Yeah so?" She said.  
  
"Raven are you pregnant?" Beast Boy asked. "And tell me the truth, I- I love you Raven. And to prove it I'm breaking up with Terra." He said. Raven couldn't take it any more; she didn't want her babies to get hurt, by Terra.  
  
"Beast Boy, yes I am pregnant," She said. And she gave him a passionate kiss, and when they let go she said. "But if Terra finds out she'll kill them." She said.  
  
"Them?" Beast Boy asked. "Raven?" He said.  
  
"I'm having triplets." She said.  
  
"Triplets?" Beast Boy asked. "Raven, I if I only knew sooner, I could have helped."  
  
"But, you would have told Terra." She said. Then it started to rain. They were both getting wet but they didn't mind.  
  
"Raven......................"  
  
"Save it. I'm going to go out for a while, don't follow me." She said, and she flew up in the air, leaving Beast Boy speechless.  
  
As she was flying in the air she felt a pain on her side. "Ow..........." She said, but she ignored it, and continued to flying through the city, seeing all the happy children, teenager's, and married couples. As she landed, she sat on top of a tall building getting a view of the city.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh......." There it was again, the pain on her side. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.................." She yelled, and it was so intense that she fell from the building. She was in a deep sleep couldn't wake up. She fell for so long she thought she was going to die.  
  
But then a great big, green phoenix flew in and reached its claw on her shoulder. To which she was lower to safety.  
  
"Raven, Raven!" The green Beast Boy said, when he turned back to normal. "You have got to wake up, you just gotta." He said.  
  
IN THE HOSPITAL, TWO HOURS LATER:  
  
"Ah, huh?" Raven said, as she just woke up and the first thing she saw was Beast Boy's face.  
  
"How are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Where-where am I?" She asked.  
  
"Don't you remember, you got to the hospital, and you gave birth to three children, well demons?" He said.  
  
"My babies!" She said, all of a sudden alert. "Where are they? I must know. Speak!" She said. "What did you do with them?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa Raven, nothing. God you need to chill." He said.  
  
"Well where are they?" She said. "If you hurt them........."  
  
"I didn't, and they are with Starfire, she's looking at them. So have you decided on a name?"  
  
"Where's Terra?" She asked. Beast Boy didn't say anything, for a while. Then Raven got a grip on his shirt. "Where is she?!"  
  
"Well she is in with Starfire." He said.  
  
SO DID YOU ENJOY.......... 


	9. ch IX

ENJOY..........  
  
"What?" Raven said. Beast Boy got a hold of her.  
  
"Clam down. Why are you so jumpy?" He asked her.  
  
"Because Terra has a hold of them, and she can hurt them."  
  
"Why would Terra want to hurt your babies?" He asked. Raven had her head down.  
  
"Because you are the reason why I just had them."  
  
"Oh, because of that. Well I don't think that Terra will hurt them." He said.  
  
"Why not?" Raven screamed.  
  
"Because she doesn't know that I am the father." He said.  
  
"What are you crazy?! How long do you expect to do this?!" She said, in a yelling tone whisper.  
  
"Look, I came and saved you. I knew you were going to give birth soon, so I followed you, I couldn't help it, Raven I still love you. Then I rushed to the hospital, and some how Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire knew what I was talking about when I told them, but Terra felt bad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she has been giving you a hard time, she called you fat, and then now she sees why. So Terra won't hurt your babies, because she thinks she needs to be hurt. Don't worry about Terra."  
  
"But what will happen when Terra will finds out................" She asked. But Beast Boy, stopped her there and just kisses her natural lips.  
  
"She won't, and when she does I promise she won't hurt you, because tonight I'm breaking up with her. And when I do, she will just leave, and then she'll never know. I promise." He said.  
  
"You promise?" Raven said. And she gave him a kiss.  
  
"I promise." Then and there Robin and Starfire came in.  
  
"Hello friends, I mean hello mother and father of three wonderful children I have brought gifts." Starfire said. She hold out a basket filled with stuff. "This one is from Cyborg, Me, Robin, Terra, Beast Boy, Batman, the Justice Ledge, the Power Puff Girls, Static Shock............(Takes a deep breath).......Yu-Gi-Oh, Wonder Women, the Animaniacs, Charles Angels, Malcolm from Malcolm in the middle, Matrix, X-men, Xena, and Roseanne from Roseanne." Starfire said. The gang had a sweat drop.  
  
"Thank you Starfire for that inscription." Raven said in monotone.  
  
"So do you have a name for them?" Robin asked.  
  
"Not unless I see them, I can't find a name unless I see their faces, and named them after the dreams I've had." She said.  
  
"Why do you do that?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Because that's how my mother named me." She said, Beast Boy had a sweat drop. "My mother had a difficult time naming me, so she looked outside in the window, and saw a raven, a bird, so she named me Raven."  
  
"That's a beautiful story Raven." Starfire said.  
  
"Yeah, but at the same night, she was this close naming me 'Dead Guy'."  
  
"I don't want to even know.........anyway I bring in the children." Robin said and left to go get the babies.  
  
And Raven and Beast Boy, kissed after they left.  
  
WELL YEAH......... 


	10. ch X

OKAY GUYS SOME OF YOU ARE LIKE 'WHAT HAPPEN YOU USE TO UPDATE EVERYDAY' WHAT HAPPEN, SCHOOL IS WHAT HAPPEN, I HAVE THE S.A.T'S (I LIKE TO CALL THEM THAT EVEN THOUGH IT'S STAR OR CAT) AND I WAS BUSY READING OTHER RAVEN AND BEAST BOY STORIES, AND READING THEM TO SEE IF I CAN MAKE MY STORIES BETTER, THAT'S WHAT HAPPEN, DON'T WORRY THIS STORY WON'T LAST FOREVER, (GOD I WISHED IT DID) BUT I'LL WRITE IT WHEN I WRITE IT, TRUST ME...........  
  
"Raven and Beast Boy, my friends I give you: Girl, Boy, and Boy." Starfire said, she hold up one of them.  
  
"That is your first born." Beast Boy said. The first-born had a dark green skin, with white hair (Well it's suppose to be white) and a chubby stomach. "It's a boy."  
  
"And this is your second born," Starfire said, holding up a boy, with dark green skin but a little darker then the first-born, with light-light green almost white but with a drop of green hair and a chubby stomach. "I would like to call him 'Band Bellbaney.'"  
  
"Uh.........no." Raven said. She had a sweat drop.  
  
"And this is your last born," Robin said, showing in his arms a girl, with light turquoise skin, black hair, and a small orange charka on her forehead.  
  
"No," Raven said looking at her daughter. She picked her up. "She is a........."  
  
"That's right." Beast Boy said.  
  
"How could this have happen?" Raven said, almost starting to cry, but a candy machine blew up on the forth floor. "I figure that if I was half de- de.........oh I can't even say the word. I figure if I were half you-know-what that they would only be like a ¼ or something. Is she..........."  
  
"Yep, she is a half one too. And we think it's dangerous." Beast Boy said. "So what do you want to name them, I don't care."  
  
"Well you were part of this so you can name the second born, I already have a name for the first one. Let's see," Raven said. "How about the first born is Beast Boy Jr." She said pointing to the first one.  
  
"Oh, Raven you shouldn't have." He said, blushing.  
  
"This one (Holding up the daughter) is.......Americas..........." (I got that name from 'Where the Heart is') Raven said.  
  
"Wow that is a beautiful name." Starfire said.  
  
"And this one is......Phoenix." Beast Boy said pointing to the second born. "Because Phoenix is a bird and you didn't name one a bird so I will do that."  
  
"Well I didn't want to name Americas 'Crowd'." Raven said. Looking at Americas. "Can you guys give me some alone time?" She asked.  
  
"Sure," They said.  
  
"We'll just take the babies and........"  
  
"No, can I have some alone time.........with them?"  
  
"Okay, we'll be outside." They said.  
  
"Well here you are, I mean, when I first knew you guys were going to be in me.......i was afraid." She said, (This is like the scene from what Phoebee did when she had her babies, well her brother's babies, and she had some alone time with them, just picture that) "And when you grow up I just want to let you know that it was my fault too, but your daddy is an amazing guy............  
  
"And Americas, if you ever need help with your powers, come to me. For you two, Beast Boy Jr. and Phoenix, you two are ½ shape shifter, so you can turn into a animal anytime, you also can read minds, and predict with your dreams, but only that because your 1/8 de-de........the 'D' word, it is like devil but it has a 'mon' at the end.  
  
"So when Terra asked you where you came from, or if she would try to hurt you, use your powers, more importantly, use them for good (Crying), well your evil Aunt Terra, will come in sooner or later and you guys will have to face the truth one day (The doctor came in) well now here you go guys and, good luck." She ended. And the doctor took them.  
  
WELL THOSE WERE SOME CRAZY NAMES; I GOT AMERICAS FROM THE MOVIE WHERE THE HEART IS, ABOUT A GIRL WHO GIVES BIRTH AT A WAL-MART AND WELL TRIEDS TO KEEP HER ALIVE. THIS IS NOT THE END JUST TO TELL YOU, JUST THE END OF THE EPISODE, WE STILL GOT A LONG WAY TO GO. 


	11. ch XI

READ.............  
  
The Titans were gone long ago, and Raven was just resting on the bed, sleeping probably dreaming about Beast Boy.  
  
DREAM:  
  
"Oh Beast Boy this is a fine party." Raven said, they were at a bar, drinking without a care in the world. She was wearing blue tang top, a yellow skirt and had a snake in her hair (Remember this is a dream) Beast Boy had a purple shirt on with trunks for pants. The only people in the bar were super hero's and drunks.  
  
"Care to dance?" He asked her.  
  
"Let me first feed my snake." She said, and fed her snake in her hair, the snake wasn't her hair it was in her hair.  
  
As they were dancing to the fairly odd parents theme song (It's a dream, I am not obsessed with fairly odd parents, it's just weird) all of a sudden a red light beam on Raven and she like she was dying.  
  
"Raven who did this to you?" He asked.  
  
"Terra." She said, and died. (It's a dream)  
  
"Miss. Raven."  
  
"What," Raven woke up from her DREAM.  
  
"There's someone here to see you."  
  
"Hi," Terra said.  
  
"You, what do you want?" She said.  
  
"I'm sorry for........."  
  
"It's fine. So why did you come here......."  
  
"To see your babies.........."  
  
"No, you stay away from them. You hear me, you are dangerous."  
  
"No I am not. Can I ask you something?" Terra asked.  
  
"Depends,"  
  
"It was so nice naming your first born child Beast Boy Jr. Beast Boy will be thrill. And I know why you named him, you used to have a thing for him but now.........."  
  
"Used to? Thing? Terra I didn't have a thing, I had a something, and I didn't 'used to' and still do," Raven said.  
  
"Well what are you going to tell your boyfriend?"  
  
"What, who said I had a boyfriend?"  
  
"You know the person who you had all these babies with." Terra said.  
  
"Terra.........."  
  
"All I'm saying is you shouldn't be a slut moving on to one boy to another, I mean where is the guy anyway, or did you tell him?" Terra said sounding anger. "I mean is it Robin, no that is Starfire's boyfriend, Cyborg no you only like him as a friend. I mean Raven did you pay the guy or something, are you a hooker?"  
  
"Can I say something........"  
  
"All I'm saying is where is the father........................?"  
  
"TERRA!" Raven yelled. "You just don't get it, Beast Boy is the father, and he knows, and I named him after his father. And I'm in love with Beast Boy, and he is in love with me. He was going to dump you tonight. And that is why I didn't tell you I was pregnant, Beast Boy didn't find out until a couple of days ago."  
  
"Raven..............."  
  
"Stay away from me Terra, in fact (Pushing a button) if you don't get out, I'll call the police."  
  
"Why don't you like me Raven? Why?"  
  
"Because you want to be liked, you can't be everybodys friend, even Starfire isn't his annoying, at least she understands me. You just judge the way I look the way I feel, I have these sensitive powers, and you got to respect that, I may be Goth, but I do have feelings too.....i just can't use them.........."  
  
WELL WILL TERRA GET OUT OF THERE, AND WHAT DID THAT DREAM MEAN? 


	12. ch XII

ENJOY...............  
  
"So just get out of here Terra, and I don't want you anywhere near my babies." Raven said, and Terra just left.  
  
The day Raven came home with the new babies, everyone had made a room for them.  
  
"Robin can I talk with you?" Beast Boy asked, as they were putting the finishing touches on the babies room.  
  
"Sure what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"In private."  
  
"Oh," So they stepped outside. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, Raven and I are together."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Robin said.  
  
"Yeah, but what about Terra, she is not going to like it. I mean Raven can at least trust me with the kids, but Terra wants to help, and Raven isn't going to like that." Beast Boy said.  
  
"Yeah, well hey listen I know you and Raven for a long time, and you two have had a thing for each other, and now you told each other. So I think Terra will understand."  
  
"Yeah, but Raven already talked to her, and told her that the kids were mine, now Raven is going to kill Terra."  
  
"Beast Boy, remember when you and Cyborg went into her mind?"  
  
"Yeah, but........"  
  
"The time's where you two insulted each other, where she made fun of your jokes?"  
  
"Yeah but........."  
  
"Listen, now you two have kids, and you are going give those kids love, and care."  
  
Beast Boy listen to these words, and agree. That's when a door opened. "Raven!" He said.  
  
She was holding Americas in her arms, and had Beast Boy Jr. and Phoenix being carried by her powers. "It isn't easy taking home three children." She said.  
  
"Raven!" He said, smiled and ran up to her, but then looked confuse. "Um.......which one is which?" He asked.  
  
"Raven! You have the children of joy, may we hold one of your children, Robin and I, for the feeling of it?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Sure you can have Beast Boy Jr." She said, and levitated it to her. "Okay B.B. this is Americas, your daughter (Holding her up) the one with the charka on her forehead, that one is Beast Boy Jr., the one Star is holding, and this is Phoenix, the one when Star wanted to name 'Band Bellbaney.'"  
  
"Oh, can I have Phoenix?" And Raven levitated him to B.B. but then Beast Boy just had a thought. "Did you just call me 'B.B.'?" He asked. She blushed forgetting that they weren't alone. "I like that name." He said, and kissed her on her forehead (If he can reach it).  
  
"Can I hold one?" Terra asked.  
  
WELL YEAH, HEY I HAD A COOL DREAM LAST NIGHT, OKAY I FORGOT WHAT I WAS DOING BUT I SAW RAVEN AND BEAST BOY KISSING, OR I FORGOT WHAT THEY WERE DOING BUT I KNOW I HAD A WARM FEELING INSIDE MY STOMACH ANYWAY......... 


	13. ch XIII

WELL ENJOY...........  
  
Raven just looked at Terra. "What?"  
  
"Can I hold one of them?" Terra asked, Raven just gave her the cold shoulder.  
  
"Terra can I talk to you for a moment?" Beast Boy asked. They went into the living room, while the other's were looking at the babies. Raven wasn't suspicious, because she knew B.B. was going to talk to Terra, about some stuff.  
  
"So what do you want?" Terra asked, she seem so nice, Beast Boy didn't understand why Terra was such a bitch (I'll explain later).  
  
"Uh, Terra I'm breaking up with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well first of all, those kids Raven has, well I'm their father."  
  
"Well I know that, but why else?" She asked.  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE RAVEN!" He said. "Don't you get it, I've loved Raven all this time, but when you came in the picture, Raven just made like a bird and flew away, but after nine months ago, it all changed in one night."  
  
"Well Beast Boy, I just don't know, I just don't know what to say?"  
  
"Well save it, because I'm through what YOU think, because I can't stand YOU anymore." He said, and just walked away. Leaving Terra there speechless. But she didn't cry. Beast Boy went back to where Raven was.  
  
"So did she take it okay?" Raven asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Take what okay?" The gang asked.  
  
"Well Beast Boy and I are together." She said.  
  
"That's wonderful, but did Terra take it okay?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Yeah." B.B. said. "But I think she hates me."  
  
"Well I'm going to give the kids to Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin for the day." She said.  
  
"I'll take Beast Boy Jr." Robin said.  
  
"I'll take Phoenix." Cyborg said.  
  
"Well I guess that's it." Raven said.  
  
"What about Americas?" Starfire said.  
  
"Oh, maybe I'll just hold on to her." Raven said, Beast Boy gave Raven the look.  
  
"Raven!"  
  
"OH, all right, you can have her, but she better be alive when I get back."  
  
"Where are you two going?" Robin asked.  
  
"Were going out, I don't know where but out." Beast Boy said. With that he took Raven's hand and left the tower. But while the gang took care of the babies, and while Raven and Beast Boy went out, Terra watch them, and had a trick up her sleeve, for Beast Boy breaking with her.  
  
WOW. 


	14. ch XIV

ENJOY..........  
  
At the night when Raven and Beast Boy got back from their romantic evening, they waited outside talking about something, of coarse you know Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were listening behind the door.  
  
"I can't believe it Beast Boy!" Raven said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I can't wait to tell the other's. So how." B.B. said.  
  
The gang looked confuses. "Robin what are Raven and Beast Boy talking about?" Starfire asked.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this Starfire, but I don't know, it's not a Earth thing you won't get, it's just something that we wouldn't know." Robin tried to explain.  
  
"Man what are they talking about?" Cyborg said. "Oh now look Phoenix is crying!" Cyborg said.  
  
"Shhh!" Robin and Starfire said.  
  
"Sorry I used to baby-sit (Don't ask) and I just adored kids, and sometimes I go off acting like a weird mom." Cyborg said.  
  
"Oh Beast Boy! I love you!" Raven shouted, and that could have been heard all over the place, even if you weren't listening behind the door, which meant that Terra listen. "I just want to....." A light bulb blew up. "Oh sorry."  
  
"Well, how we'll tell the other's?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Not it!" Raven said.  
  
"Come on, I can't tell them by myself." B.B. complaint.  
  
"Oh alright, you're just so cute when you're angry, (Another light bulb blew up) we'll tell them together." Raven said, and then there was a sound at the door so Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg went back to baby-sitting the kids.  
  
"We're back!" B.B. said.  
  
"Okay now come on," Raven said, and grab Americas out of Starfire's hand. "Oh sorry." (As you can tell by now Americas is Raven's favorite)  
  
"Anyway, we're gonna go to bed." B.B. said, and he eyed the guys. And they understood him. (And if you have no idea what I am talking about, then I'll tell you the bed, both of them, together, eyeing the guys, guys understand and they approve, and great news from him that would make Raven do this, give up, keep guessing) and so the two Raven and Beast Boy went up stairs to bed. They went in her room just to tell you.  
  
"Let me just put the kids to bed." Raven said. "Can Americas sleep with us?"  
  
"Raven!"  
  
"Well I read, somewhere, that when a child sleeps with us, that the family is bonding."  
  
"Well okay then bring the other kids." B.B. said.  
  
"No, because then it will get crowded. And plus this bed was made for one person, well two people, but one person can sleep on it."  
  
"Well why Americas?" B.B. asked, Raven looked at the ground. "Raven?"  
  
"Okay I know I can't choose favorites, but come on she's so cute."  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"Okay, lets have sex." Raven said, coming into bed.  
  
"You make it sound like a bad thing," Beast Boy joked.  
  
"Well look at the results in front of you. And hey I might not remember giving birth but I do know that, that hurt a lot. And didn't remember." Raven said.  
  
"Well yeah........"  
  
"Oh how would you know?" Raven said.  
  
"Well if I turned into a female and give birth I would know. I played football one time." Beast Boy said, and at that moment he knew he said the wrong thing because Raven looked at him as if he just took her panties.  
  
"So playing football is much more pain then giving birth?" She asked.  
  
"Well.........."  
  
"I cannot believe you!" Raven said, and she turned out the lights.  
  
"What about........"  
  
"Well I'm just gonna sleep, but you can have sex with yourself if you want." She said and she threw him a condom.  
  
"That's low, Rae, that's low." He joked. OH BEAST BOY IS IN TROUBLE NOW, DON'T WORRIED THEY WILL MAKE IT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT HOW? AND WHAT DOES TERRA HAVE UP HER SLEEVE, AND WHAT IS THE GOOD NEWS ABOUT? ALL THAT WILL AND MORE WILL BE ANWSER THE NEXT CHAPTER, OR THE ONE AFTER THAT. 


	15. ch XV

ENJOY.......  
  
The next day Raven wasn't talking to Beast Boy, and he wasn't talking to her, but he wanted to all he had to do was admit he was wrong. But that was hard, so he went to the nearest guys: Cyborg and Robin.  
  
"You what?!" Cyborg said.  
  
"I told Raven that football is more hurtful then giving birth." B.B. said.  
  
"Why the Hell did you say that?" Robin said. "That's like saying to a women 'honey even though you do the cooking, cleaning and balancing the checks, I am more tired because I had too much beer.'" Robin said.  
  
"IS that what she heard?" B.B. asked.  
  
"Well yeah, think of it, football is for fun. I mean you get to choose to do it, but giving birth well like you two did, it's easy to get pregnant not on purpose, so she doesn't really expect all this pain, even if she does it hurts more then you think." Cyborg said. (Which is true)(I'm just saying that because I am a girl, well what did you think Gothica13 stand for, a guy?)  
  
"Oh I never thought about it that way," He said. "I think I should go apologize to Raven."  
  
"And man the next time you are in the middle of a stunt like that, ask us before you go and not getting any." Cyborg said.  
  
"Well at least I'm not a virgin anymore, unlike you guys." Beast Boy said, and he burned them good. With them having sweat drops.  
  
"Are you......" Robin asked Cyborg.  
  
"Yeah, still a virgin. And you?"  
  
"Yep, still am. God I think B.B. is a party animal and lucky too." Robin said. Then Robin just realized something. "Hey we didn't ask Beast Boy of what they were talking about last night."  
  
"Well I guess we better go ask him."  
  
Back in the living room, Raven was meditating. Saying those words, and on her left were three babies floating, sitting like she was sitting, but they were saying "Aca Minion Xytoss."  
  
"Uh.......Raven why are our children floating?" B.B. asked.  
  
".............."  
"Oh still not talking to me, well I came down here to apologize, I didn't realized that you went through a lot of pain. So if you still don't want me here I'm just gonna......."  
"Beast Boy?" Raven said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you still wanna (Nodding her head towards the bedroom)?"  
"I thought you never ask." He said. "But why are the children floating?"  
"Oh, well meditating is taking your mind off things, and to also relax, so it was time to meditate for me so I just took the children with me, so they could start at an early age. Remember the boys are 1/8 demon, so they just have to meditate for a little bit." She said. As they went off Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Terra (Don't ask about Terra) stopped them.  
  
"What?" B.B. asked.  
  
"What were you guys talking about last night?" Cyborg said.  
  
"We would like to know." Starfire said.  
  
"Yeah," Terra said giving them an cursing eye.  
  
"Should we?" Raven asked Beast Boy.  
  
"I guess, they are going to be apart of this." He said. "Show them it."  
  
"Show what?" The four said. Raven took her left hand and showed them, on the second last finger (Next to your pinky), there was a silver ring, with a small karat (I don't know if that's how you spell it) diamond that was a dark blue-ish color.  
  
"We're engage." Raven said.  
  
WELL ISN'T THAT A TREAT, azarath metrion  
  
zinthos. 


	16. ch XVI

ENJOY........  
  
"You are two engaged wonderful!" Starfire said. "But tell me, what is 'engaged'?" They all had sweat drops on their heads.  
  
"Uh Starfire it is when two people are like, going to be married, but not yet, they're just.......well that's what engage means, they're planning to get married but not yet." Robin said.  
  
"Oh, wonderful, then this time when we do make a big feast, this is time it is marking the arrangement of an marriage?" ('Nevermore')(Um, I didn't know if Starfire knew what was engage, so she doesn't know until now) Starfire said.  
  
"Yes, but tell us when's the wedding?" Cyborg said. Raven and Beast Boy just realized they were the center of attention, so they said.  
  
"We're getting married on October 31.........." Raven said.  
"..........5:30 p.m............" Beast Boy said.  
".............On the rooftop of Titans tower." She finished.  
  
"On Halloween?" Starfire said. "The birth is death?" (Hard to explain)  
"At 5:30?" Cyborg said.  
"On the top of the tower?" Robin said.  
  
"Yeah, well. You see, I met Raven at 5:30........" B.B. said.  
"Halloween was the only time of year I laughed at his jokes........." Rae said.  
".........And Raven meditates on the tower a lot, also the time when I went into her mind, and (Laughs nervously) screwed up her emotions. Well just the happy one. And I saved her, and then I got to know more about her, well you were there Cyborg." He said.  
  
"So who are you inviting?" Robin asked, both of them went silence. "You are inviting us right?"  
  
"Yes, of course we are, but........." Rae said.  
  
"Neither of us have parents anymore, well Raven does but it is her father, so he's out. So we were wondering if you guys........." B.B. said.  
  
"Can bring your guest? We don't care, pretty much you guys are on the invitation list, but all I have on our list is my Aunt Aria (I know the last story it was Aunt Fiona but I changed it. Because it wasn't right), but she can't leave Azarath, so I would just sent her a video." Rae said.  
  
"You guys can bring Batman (Robin), King whatever (Starfire), Dr.....science (Cyborg), and someone (Terra). Whoever but we just want it to be a small wedding, so we could eat more cake!" B.B. said.  
  
"Beast Boy! We really don't want to make it a big wedding, so we don't care. But if they start a fight you're breaking it up." Raven said. And as the two were walking and then Starfire and Terra followed Raven and Cyborg and Robin followed Beast Boy it seemed a big deal.  
  
"Hey Robin weren't you listening, they're getting married, so who's going to be the best man?" Cyborg said.  
  
"Yeah Beast Boy who is going to be the best man?" Robins asked.  
"Um..........well here is your option guys, one of you is the best man and the other gets to give Raven away...." B.B. said  
  
"What do you mean?" They said.  
  
"You guys heard her, she doesn't have a real father right now, so one of you can be the best man and the other can give away Raven, you know by walking down the aisle with her."  
  
"Oh, I see." Robin said. "So we will flip for it, heads I win, tails you lose." He picked up a coin.  
  
"Wait a minute! I know this trick, ok heads I win, tails you win." Cyborg said, sp they flipped and it was heads. "Yeah in your face!"  
  
"Ok, Cyborg who are you going to be give Raven away, or be the best man?"  
  
"I guess I'll give Raven away. I mean, if Robin does it, Starfire will get mad. Besides I'm like Raven's brother." He said.  
  
"Ok Robin you're the best man." Beast Boy said.  
  
Back in Raven's room, which don't ask why she allowed them.  
  
"So tell us Raven who is the honor of maid?" Starfire asked.  
  
"The what? Oh you mean Maid of honor?" Raven asked. "Well I was thinking it would be............."  
  
"Oh I see, it is Terra, because I'm am a little annoying?" Starfire asked. "Is how you say 'Annoying."  
  
"Actually it's you Starfire. You have been a real friend." Raven said. "And Terra, you can be the planner. You know where you plan our wedding and everything."  
  
"Wow Raven! I thought you didn't like me." Terra asked.  
  
"Of course I do, it's just you were with Beast Boy before, you have kind of been okay so far." Raven said.  
  
As the day came closer and closer, by the way it was two weeks before the wedding when they announced it, all Raven haded to do was pick out a wedding dress. Beast Boy already picked his out, and the other four already had what they had on, black dresses for the girls, and white blades for the guys. And a black tuxedo for B.B. with a tie on tie.  
  
But as she looked, there wasn't anything that she was interested. You see she was from Azarath, they had their own style. It was like an India wedding dress, but was mostly black, you know like it was 'Here comes the Bride back all dress in not white but black.'  
  
But as she came across one dress, a long yet not large size, white velvet lacing, with a straight from hips to legs gown (I have no idea what I am saying, okay picture this, a white long thin dress, with spaghetti straps, with a cord on the waist part, that separates the hips to the legs, like a belt) likeness, with a touch of the bridal vale (The thing that hangs in your hair) which is one long white silk clear vale, with a sign on the top of it, a picture graved in it. So Raven wanted that dress, with the vale sign graved in a shape of a raven.  
  
Of course B.B. and Raven haded to get their rings graved in a message, for eacj other. So Raven pick his saying 'Where the Heart is, it's in my soul.' (I also picked from where the heart is, from 'Where the Heart is.') And B.B. got his engraved 'The raven flies to the North, what doesn't kill us is making us stronger.'  
  
"Oh that's so beautiful, okay me first what does yours mean?" B.B. asked. And joking a little.  
  
"Mines means you can never take my heart out, because it's in my soul, even if you took out the heart, heart part, it is still in my soul. My love is in my soul." Raven said.  
"Oh, so that is really beautiful."  
"So it's my turn, what does yours mean?" Raven asked.  
"Well, you know that poem 'The Raven' well it says somewhere, that it soon takes off and flies North, or it came from North. And the 'What doesn't kill us is making us stronger.' Well you know the night, when you got........"  
"Pregnant?"  
"Yeah, well while we were..........."  
"Doing it?"  
"Yeah, 'Roseanne' was on, and at the beginning it goes like 'What doesn't kill us is making us stronger, we're gonna last longer.........."  
"................Then the greatest wall in China........" Raven said.  
  
"Or that Rabbit with a drum......" They both started singing. ".........If there's one thing that I'VE learn, while waiting for MY turn, is that each life some rain falls............"  
  
"BUT YOU ALSO GET SOME SUN!" Raven sang.  
".........it will make out better then OKAY," They both sang, again. "YOU hear what I say, yeah, yeah.......any day." And then they both kissed, with Terra watching...........  
  
SO YEAH, I KNOW IT IS A LITTLE LONGER, BUT THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER, OH NO FOLKS. WELL BYE. 


	17. ch XVII

WELL ENJOY............  
  
It was the night before Rae and B.B.'s wedding, so on top of that, they were having a bachelor and bachelorlet (I don't know if that's how you spell it.) parties.  
They were going to plan to have a quiet and sexy time at home, but the other's had something else in mind. So Raven came out the bathroom, with a see through red nightgown, with a bun in her hair, and had a play- toy gun in her hand.  
  
"So what do you think?" She asked, coming out of the bathroom (In her bathroom, with Beast Boy in her bed.  
  
"What re you suppose to be?" He asked, and started laughing.  
  
"You are 007, and I am one of the hot, sexy women you get to sleep with, but alas! This hot woman is going to kill you tomorrow, because I am the bad guy. So 007, I've been a bad girl." She said, trying not to make too much emotions go off. "What's the matter, I thought your favorite movie was 007?" She asked. "Did I do it wrong?"  
  
"No, no. It's just, it's the last night we will be single, I just thought that, well the guys just thought that we should go to a..........." He said.  
  
"A strip clue?" She said, and he nodded. "Good, because the girls and I want to go to a strip club." She said.  
  
"Then why did you do the 'I've been a bad girl' 007 thing?" He said.  
"Well I thought you didn't want to go, so I did this for you." She said. "Now let us set some ground rules, 1: no having sex. 2: don't have sex. 3: do not dare have sex with the girls. And 4: no kissing, no hugging, and no saying 'Shake that thang' you'll get kick out, AGAIN." She said. "Oh and remember it's the night before Halloween so be careful."  
  
"Okay, have fun, looking at man." He said.  
  
"Have fun looking at women." She said, and they both got dress in the trashy outfits. Raven wearing red lip stick, black hair gel, huge round earrings (If her ears were pierce), a blue tang top, a yellow skirt, and put on sun glasses. Beast Boy had on a purple shirt, baggy pants, and put on sun glasses too.  
  
"Now, only bring $20 each, so that will make $60 for each group." Raven said. "I don't want stripers coming at you all night."  
  
"$20, for each person, so that's 202020202020........." He said.  
  
"Or 20x6." She said.  
"Then that's........"  
"120......."  
"Which 120-(202020)........  
"Is $60 for each group......."  
"Wow, that was right." He said. "You're smart." Then went off to tell Robin and Cyborg.  
  
"Or smarter." Raven joked to herself. (I am a math wiz, that's how I solve that problem.) But then Raven realized something. "Beast Boy!"  
  
"Yeah,"  
"Whose gonna watch Beast Boy Jr., Phoenix, and Americas?" She asked.  
"You know, you could just call them 'the triplets'." He said.  
"Well Mary-Kate and Ashley don't want to be call 'the Olsen'. So I'm going to call them by their given name."  
"Well we could ask Starfire or Terra to watch them." He said, and she gave him a cold look. "What?"  
"How come the minute I ask you whose gonna watch the kids, you go right to the women side."  
  
"Oh, yeah. The feminine thing you have. Well then we can bring them with us?"  
  
"What person would bring their children to their bachelorlet party?" She asked.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll bring and watch Beast Boy Jr., Starfire can take care of Phoenix, and you can take care of Americas. We will hold them the hole time, and when I drink beer, I'll refuse."  
  
"You promise?" She asked.  
  
"Promise." And so it was agree, they would bring their children to their bachelor party. That's not the best way to solve it, but hey who would want to miss your bachelor party?  
  
At the boy's side, where the girls were dancing, Robin was trying not to look at them, and using his 20 to order a lot of beers. Cyborg was a wild man, wanting to touch stuff that were not allow at the club, tipping girls like crazy, he couldn't behave if his life depend on it. And Beast Boy, holding Beast Boy Jr., was telling B.B. Jr. about sex.  
  
"And that is how you have a baby........" He finished. "There now that you learn it when you're a baby, I won't have to tell you when you're older, even if you don't remember." He said. Then a blond girl, with white panties, came up to him and started doing a pole dance on the pole. So he gave her three dollars, and she slapped him. "Hey, I only have 20, now 17, I can't tip you that much!" He screamed.  
  
"Relax B.B." Cyborg said. Then Robin decide to join in.  
  
"Yeah, just enjoy.........the girls." He said.  
  
"Yeah, but I just can't help but think that tomorrow, I'm going to be a husband. Is it me, or does it seem happier if you just stay engage?"  
  
"Oh, B.B. why didn't you say so?" Cy said. "Everyone on their bachelor night always ask that question, but it always stays the same answer, no it's not you, and no it's not happier if you stay engage. It is just a way of life.  
  
"Yeah, and why not spend it with someone you love? That's what marriage is all about, well except the Greeks, and the middle ages, which was about marring for land." Robin said.  
  
"Well yeah, but just can't help but think, I'm with here, with my kid." He said.  
  
At the girls side, where the boys were dancing, Starfire was taking care of Phoenix, while being amaze of how cute the boys were and flexible. Terra was watching them depressingly while drinking a Bloody Mary (A type of drink), tipping them insanely, that there were four boys at her side, she had brought $100 for herself. And Raven was breast-feeding Americas (Okay, not a good place to do it), not drinking (Of course she's breast- feeding her baby) but just starring at the guys that were at her side.  
  
So when she flipped breast, the guys were a little shy though.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said. "But I couldn't find a baby sitter, but this is my bachelorlet night, so go ahead, dance." She ordered.  
  
But the guys stood there. "Oh, here's a 5, dance for five more minutes." She said, and amazingly they danced.  
  
"Raven?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Yes, Starfire?"  
  
"What is this called, a 'beer', Terra said it tastes good. But is it legal?"  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I see some shows on TV, how some people are against drinking 'beer' and I thought it was legal." Starfire said.  
  
"Well people just wanted to tell you the dangers of drinking, but if you don't drink too much, you'll be alright. Also don't drink and drive and- --- oh well just don't drink, there's too many rules, so just give me that. Now promise me you won't drink." Raven asked.  
  
"I promise, if this drinking you speak is not for me then I shouldn't do that. Oh Raven! The commercials are right 'Friends don't let friends drink'. So you are my friend!" And she hugged her. And let go because she remembered that Raven was breast-feeding Americas.  
  
But five minutes later, Starfire came up to Raven. "You know that Robin was like cool?"  
  
"Starfire?"  
"You know- you know- you are the only friend I have." And she hugged her.  
  
"Starfire, have you been drinking?" She asked.  
  
"You act so like a 'Fincaster' their so picky." Starfire said.  
  
"Terra?" Raven called.  
  
"Yeah." Terra said, still holding her Bloody Mary.  
  
"Has Starfire been drinking?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Well she is now acting like this." Raven said.  
  
"You know- you know- trust George W. Bush, he might BE smart, smarter the Jessica Simpson......" Starfire said.  
  
"See? She is now saying that Bush is alright. You got to let her stopped drinking or she will do something stupid." Raven said.  
  
Back at the tower where the girls were the first ones to come, Terra was carrying Starfire, while Raven was holding Americas and Phoenix.  
  
"Now lets just put her in her room, and go to bed. That is it for the night. I am ready to get married." Raven said.  
  
But Terra had a different plan.  
  
OKAY WHAT A GOOOOOOOOD TIME THAT WAS 


	18. ch XVIII

NOW THE THING YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THE WEDDING.........  
  
Beast Boy woke up right next to his wall on his floor, not remembering last night he still knew today was the day. So being the groom, all he haded to do was get dress and show up, also the vows and stuff, but not that much. Raven was the one who haded to walk down the aisle and all eyes on her.  
  
This wasn't a really big wedding, but some how 30 people showed up. I guess this is why the groom and the bride do the guess list, still there was still enough food to go around so they proceed it.  
  
"Starfire why are there so many people?" Robin asked.  
  
"Well you see, I first just invited my mother and father, but then they called their friends, and Terra knew a bunch of people back at the orphanage, Cyborg invitd his father's friend, then you invited Batman, and Batman invited Wonder Women, but you said that Batman said that he just is bringing Wonder Women, well because he wanted to bring guess. (Confused?)" Starfire said.  
  
"Yeah, but I know he has a crush on her." Robin said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Long story. Let's just say that it all started with a dance." Robin said. "Anyway, you get Raven ready and I'll get Beast Boy ready, and remember Cyborg is going to walk Raven down the aisle so let him in. and you are gonna walk with me and Terra is gonna walk by herself because well she'll be the flower girl. But we go first then the babies, which Terra will bring out, and then Raven and Cyborg. Ok?" Robin asked Starfire.  
  
"Yeah, your Earthly ways are still strange to me." She said.  
  
Back in Beast Boy's room, where Cyborg and Robin were helping him, Beast Boy had on his black tuxedo and his tie-on-tie. While Cyborg and Robin put on their white blade's tuxedos.  
  
In the girls room, Terra and Satrfire had on their black dresses, with Terra she had on her dress, her hair in a bun, high heel shoes, red lipstick, had no shoes on, and was holding white roses. Starfire had on her black dress, her hair in curls, red lipstick, and also had white roses in her hand.  
  
"Are you ready?" Raven asked, she was in the bathroom getting ready.  
  
"Just show us already." They said.  
  
"Okay........." And she walked out. Raven had her wedding dress on, her hair in curls (Like Starfires but with harder curls in), her vale on, light purple eye shadow, light purple lipstick, white high heels on, and a writing on her forehead next to her charka. It was a gold curly line on each end of her charka. "In Azarath you would put this lining on your charka, so the groom can kiss it to make out a promise, to love me forever. It's like a tradition. Like not seeing each other before the wedding." Raven said.  
  
"Raven you look beautiful." Starfire said. "Is that right?"  
  
"Yes, Starfire you said the right word. Now it's 5:25, so why don't you let them know we're ready." Raven said. And Starfire told everyone, and while Raven was waiting for her cue, she just had a vibe.  
  
"What's wrong Raven?" Terra asked.  
  
"Oh, I just had a vibe that the wedding is going to go wrong. But to tell you the truth, I'm nervous." Raven said.  
  
"It's going to be okay." She said, and saw that Robin and Starfire finished their walk. "Oh, that's my cue." Terra said, and with that she carried the triplets to the aisle. Then Terra was done and the 'Here comes the bride' song came on.  
  
"Okay this is it Rae, oh Rae you look beautiful." Cyborg said. "Okay now hold on shoulder." He said and they walked down the aisle, with her hood down of course, and they proceeded to the priest, where Beast Boy was. And then Beast Boy lifted up her vale.  
  
"Friends, family, we are.........." The priest said, and then a couple minutes later. "And now the rings." And Robin handed Beast Boy Raven's ring and placed it on her finger. "Now Beast Boy, repeat what I say 'With this ring I shall love you.'"  
  
"With this ring I shall love you." He said.  
  
"And now Raven put the ring on Beast Boy and repeat after me 'With this ring I shall cherish you.'"  
  
"With this ring I shall cherish you." She said, and put the ring on his finger.  
  
"And now the vows. Beast Boy you go first." The priest said. And Beast Boy got out a piece of paper, that was ripped, and wrinkle, Raven just laughed at it. But then Starfire's flowers blew up.  
  
"Sorry." She said.  
  
"'Raven from the day I lay my eyes on you, I knew you were the one, even if I did have something with Terra, I still missed you. And the day you announced that you were pregnant and I was the father, I froze at first, but then I realized that it was a sign a sign that you and I should be together forever. And I will love you for that.'" He said, and some of the girls started to cry, even Raven had a tear come out.  
  
"And now Raven."  
  
"'Beast Boy, if you looked it up in the dictionary in my head, you will see that the definition is 'Caring, loving, and is always looking on the bright side of things' but besides the fact that he can get aggressive, I love him, and I will always love him, even if he has done the stupidest thing in the world, like bring my father back or goes back to Terra, I will still love him, forever and always.'" She ended.  
  
"And now Beast Boy do you take Raven to be your awfully wedded wife, to cherish the ground that she walks in?"  
  
"I do." He said.  
  
"And do you Raven, take Beast Boy to be your awfully wedded husband, to cherish the air he breaths?"  
  
"I do." She said.  
  
"Now I now pronounce you man...er...boy who can turn into animals and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The priest said.  
  
"Finally." Raven said, and they both kissed very passionate, holing each other's heads and only moving their mouth. But as it would seem a happy day the worst was yet to come.  
  
At the after-wedding-party-thing, Everyone was in the living room getting all talking-talk.  
  
"Mother, father. I wish to introduce Robin." Starfire said, showing Robin (I can't really describe Starfires parents, so you do it).  
  
"Hi, Mr. and Mrs................" Robin said.  
  
"It's '(Clicking the tongue) Yougonpatreish-Mis." Starfire's father said. "What?" He said, as if Robin looking at him.  
  
"Well father, here on Earth some how that is a little hard to pronounce and understand. But I think the translation to Earth is..........." Starfire said. "George Bush." Starfire said, then realizing something. "Oh, sorry, I have what is called 'a hangover', I think it's 'Wells-kie'." Hey did you know, Wells is the name of my school? You didn't well its in Dublin.  
  
"Always a great honor to meet a friend of our 'Fingoerg'." Mr. Wells- kie said.  
  
"What?" Robin said.  
  
"He means me, that is my name on my planet." Starfire said. And then you moved on to Cyborg dancing with Terra, then Batman, which is Bruce, but everyone knows his secret now, it wouldn't hurt. And Wonder Women with a red dress and being sexy that she is.  
  
"Want to dance?" She asked Batman.  
  
"Why not, it wouldn't hurt." He said, and they started to slow dance. Anyway then you move on over to Raven and Beast Boy, the center of attention (Duh.).  
  
He dances in her arms and she just looking happy.  
  
"Hey by the way, what was your something old, something new thing?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, well something old, was my purple make I have on. Something new, is my wedding dress. Something borrowed is Starfire's high heel shoes, that's why she is barefoot. She insisted that I take them. And something blue is........" She said, coming closer. "My skin. Me." She said.  
  
"I love it when you do those hidden-mystery-thing-that-actually-is- cool-when-you-hear-the-answer." He said. (Confused?) And as they were about to kiss........  
  
"GUYS COME QUICK!" Cyborg said. "THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ONE OF THE BABIES!" He said.  
  
WELL THERE YOU GO, BUT IT'S NOT OVER JUST YET. 


	19. ch XIX

WELL ENJOY.............  
  
"Whoa." Raven said.  
  
"What?" Beast Boy said, still dancing. "We were just about to kiss, and you just had a major headache, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I just had a vision that Cyborg said, something was wrong with one of the babies." She said. And then another one, it was her at the hospital, because one of the babies was dying.  
  
"Raven what's a matter?" Beast Boy asked. Now being very scared, because she was now on the floor, with her head hurting.  
  
"It's this vision, something bad is going to happen to one........of....the babies.......or........to us." She said.  
  
"No, honey don't die on me now, it's your wedding day, ours." Beast Boy said, and with that he kept kissing her charka (Oh forgot to make him kiss it when they got married). "Now if you say that kissing your charka is going to bring luck, then I hope you're right." He said, then all of a sudden, the vision's went away.  
  
"I'm okay now. The charka thing really does work." She said. "And I thought it was just a tradition."  
  
"You gonna be okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah I just want to see if they're all right."  
  
"Who?" He asked.  
  
"The babies!" She said. "Where are they?"  
  
"One of Terra's friends is looking after them." He said and pointed to them. And as she went over there he grabbed her hand. "Hey, are you sure."  
  
"Yeah, I just, I just. I just don't want them to end up like I did, when my mother had bad vibes that something terrible was going to happen, she didn't take them for granted, and look at her. She's dead, to try and protect me, from my own father." Raven said. And she went over real quick to check on them. She first hold Phoenix, who didn't have anything to do, then Americas, and then Beast Boy Jr., but as was looking at Beast Boy Jr. she notice something.  
  
"tr............" He said. "i........" Beast Boy Jr. said again. "g........on."  
  
"What did you say?" She said, laughing at his silly baby words.  
  
"Tr-igon." He said.  
  
"What did you say?" She said now sounding scared.  
  
"Trigon! Trigon! Com-ing!" He kept saying.  
  
"Oh my God." She whisper. "Oh my God! Beast Boy! Come here!" She said, but everyone came to hear what all the excitement was about.  
  
"What Raven, what? Wait Raven breath." He said, as she was having trouble trying to tell him. "Breath, now breath. Now what is it?"  
  
"Your.........son.......Beast Boy J-Jr..............just said-aid................his first.......w- words.........." She said.  
  
"Really?" He said, sounding exicited, and everone else did too.  
  
"No, no. He said.......he said.........he said............."  
  
"Raven what did he say?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Trigon! Trigon! Com-ing!" Beast Boy Jr. said.  
  
"What?" Beast Boy said, now sounding afraid too.  
  
"Trigon! Trigon! Com-ing! He com-ing so-on!" B.B. Jr. screamed. Then Beast Boy looked at Raven and he knew what she was talking about, but for the other's they haven't a clue.  
  
"Yeah, so he said Trigon. Right? We should be happy!" Terra said.  
  
"No, no. You don't understand, Trigon, is the name of Raven's father." Beast Bot said.  
"You mean that tall red guy, we tried to fight back in her mind?" Cyborg said. "Man that baby is cursed." He said.  
  
"No, he's not cursed, he is telling me that Trigon, my father. Is going to come for me, and want me back." She said. "Warning me. And he is coming too."  
  
"Raven." Beast Boy said. And he hugged her, rocking her back and forth.  
  
It came for the day to end, and for everyone to go back to sleep.  
  
"Hey I know how you feel." Wonder Woman told Raven. "I have a father exactly like yours, and I'm the princess too, if you need to talk, give me a call." She said and took off. Then everyone left as it only left Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Terra, and Mr. and Mrs. Black Bird. Well they really didn't have a last name so they made one up.  
  
"Raven?" Starfire asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She said, and went to bed. "Honey? Tomorrow is our honeymoon, shall we pack?" And Beast Boy went to the gang and said.  
  
"Don't worried, I'll talk to her." And went to Raven.  
  
In Raven's room, it was the same, her bed, her window, and her thought about redecorating. But Beast Boy liked it, and wanted her to keep it. She was there, on her bed packing her suitcase.  
  
"Raven?" He said.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She said.  
  
"No, don't you want to take off your wedding dress, and put on something more....." And made a wiggle with his hips.  
  
"Oh, yes, I should do that." She said, and changed really quickly, and put on her team uniform.  
  
"Well, aren't you sure you want to put on.........." And shook his hips again.  
  
"I'm just not in the mood." She said. But then a minute later, she out her blue-see-through dress on. "Then again, it does look really sexy." And began to pack. "So where were we going to go? You said it would be a surprise, but I have to know, to know what to pack."  
  
"Well I don't want to ruined it but, okay." Beast Boy said. "We're going to go to, well let me put it another way........... 'Suddenly I heard a tappy, when I was nappy, on my chamber door. "It's some visitor" I said it was that and nothing more.'"  
  
"Well it's not Paris, and it's not.............oh my god! We're going to Transylvania?" She said. And he just nod his head.  
  
"I got us reservations to the nicest, yet creepy, hotel, in all of Transylvania. We could go see where Dracula lived, (He was a real person, didn't you know?) and visit to creepy castle on the top mountain, and this time I'll hold your hand." He said, with a little weeping. "So um..........yeah."  
  
"How in the world did you get tickets, and the money for all this?" She asked.  
  
"Well, ever since I was a boy, before I had powers, I always wanted to get married. I know strange that a boy WANTED to get married, anyway, so I started saving up. And then I got powers, and then my parents died, so my mom and dad left me my college money. So I had about what, $394.67, and then my college money. But since I have these powers, I just wanted to be a superhero when I grew up, so I figure I can save my money up for more important things, which then when I started to see you I saved my money up for you, for someday.  
"But then Terra came along, but then you had triplets, and then I had about $700,089.02 then, and now I have $500,503.67, I spent only about $2,000. But now I'm saving up for a car, when I can drive one day." He said.  
  
"Oh, Beast Boy, you know how to forget about a girls father!" She said, and hugged him.  
  
"Anything for you Raven, anything." He said.  
  
ABOUT ONE MORE CHAPTER. 


	20. The End, for Terra that is

WELL............  
  
It was two weeks later, and they had just got back from Transylvania, Beast Boy Jr. was still on the look out, just in case he said some stuff. But all could have forgotten Phoenix, or Americas. Raven still had an eye on Americas, and Starfire with Phoenix. But one day, well the day after they came back, as it was night time, there happened to be a women screaming. It was like the episode 'Fear itself' only it woke up the babies, and Raven had candles in her.........their room.  
  
"Raven don't tell me you're still afraid of that dumb movie?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"That was a long time ago, we didn't even rent that movie tonight, and I admitted I was afraid, so it's not me." She said, as she was getting dress.  
  
"What was that?" Robin asked, he was in Starfire's room, sleeping right besides her. All of a sudden he got himself confuse. And then Starfire leaned and kiss him. "Oh, now I remembered." He said.  
  
"Robin did you hear something?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I heard it. And it wasn't Raven's mind, she already admitted it." Robin said.  
  
"Robin do you think the others know?" She asked.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"About us, how you are sleeping in my room. Do you think they know, about, us?"  
  
"Who knows Starfire. Who knows?" He said.  
  
"Who is 'Who'?" She asked, Robin had a sweat drop.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The women screamed again.  
  
"That's it, I'm gonna see who's making that noise." He said.  
  
And as Starfire and Robin went out, and Raven and Beast Boy went out (You notice how both boy's slept in the girls room, that's because Beast Boy's room is a jungle, and Robin's room is barely a room, it's just a dark cave filled with 'Slade stuff' I'm just saying 55% men/boy's have messy rooms, I said 55%, and 45% girls have messy rooms, there is only 10% that women have messy rooms, I'm just saying is all).  
  
And as they went into the living room, there was nothing. But they heard a sound coming from back inside Raven's room.  
  
"The kids!" She said, and ran to her room. As the other's went up, they opened the door and were amazed. There on the floor was Raven crying and holding up Beast Boy Jr.  
  
"Trigon! Trigon! You betta run, you betta hides. He's comin' and you're about outta time!" Beast Boy Jr. kept saying.  
  
"Beast Boy! He's coming! He's hurting me!" Raven said. "My arms are burning up! And my head has a major headache! He's coming!"  
  
"Raven it's gonna be alright!" He said. "Robin go find Terra and Cyborg and tell them what's happening!" And Robin did what he was told.  
  
"No. No! Nooooooooo!" She screamed. "Beast Boy just promises me this. When I become a monster you must destroy me."  
  
"No Raven! And I will not let your father take you away." He said, coming at her, holding her in his arms, and rocking her back and forth. Then all of the stuff in the tower started falling everywhere. And Raven's eyes started to turn red.  
  
"He's here." She said, and with that she went in to being the creepy monster, like from 'Nevermore'. Then the roof fell and all was calm, Raven I'm saying, when Trigon was shown.  
  
"Guys' here's Terra........and..........Cybo-rg." Robin said, now looking up at Trigon.  
  
"Aw, Raven my daughter, you have grown well since the last time I saw you. Tell me did you like battling with your evil side?" Trigon asked. Raven's eyes went back to normal for a second.  
  
"No. And I don't like you crushing in on my friends like that." She said.  
  
"Well that's too bad. Because I heard that you have gotten married, and you love the guy?"  
  
"Yes, why is that a shock to you?" She asked.  
  
"Well because you're a demon! You are supposed to be filled with hate! Not love." He said.  
  
"In case you forgot, I also come from mother's side too. I am still human. And how did you know that I got married and was in love?" She asked.  
  
"Because I can hear your heart beat." Trigon said. "Some point I see you in my crystal ball (Well something like that) and your there and there's this guy who comes up, and your heart beat rates from 65 to 156, and you didn't even run."  
  
"How dare you spy on me! I have the nerve to kill you right now!" Raven yelled.  
  
"Raven, rage will consume you! Feel my fury!" He said, and bolts of red lighting appear and zapped her in the heart. Robin and Cyborg went to go get her up, while Beast Boy went up to him.  
  
"You think you're so great!" Beast Boy said.  
  
"No." Raven whisper to herself.  
  
"Well body I got news for you, I'm going to kick your—"  
  
"Are you her husband? The one whom she loves?" Trigon asked.  
  
"Well I'm..........." Beast Boy said.  
  
"No!" Raven yelled, interrupting Beast Boy. "He is not the one I love. In fact the one I love is not here right now." She said.  
  
"I do not believe you." He said. And Beast Boy was making a 'what? What are you talking about?' and Raven mouthed the words 'He'll kill if you are the one I love.' And Beast Boy mouthed 'oh. Okay?'  
  
"No I can hear your heart rate, you are scared that this green boy, and Raven word of advise: you can do better............." Beast Boy made a groan. "Will get hurt, or might even killed by me. But don't worried I'm not going to kill him. Daddy's gonna make it better, by making you KILL HIM!" Trigon said, and Raven's head rage with pain, and then the red eyes came and she went crazy.  
  
She threw Beast Boy on the floor, but then Cyborg came up, and Starfire saved Beast Boy.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, you also have children and I believe that one of them is ½ demon, like you are." Trigon said. And took the three kids, who were now crying, in his hands and laughed.  
  
So Robin and Starfire were fighting, Cyborg and Beast Boy were trying to calm down Raven and Terra was—hey wait where was Terra.  
  
Yep you guessed it. Terra was using her powers' and she went up and attack Robin and Starfire, then scooped up Raven and dropped it in Trigon's hands.  
  
"Thanks Terra." Trigon said.  
  
"No problem." She said, smiling.  
  
"Wait what's going on?" B.B. asked.  
  
"Wha......" Raven said, as she was waking up.  
  
"Well I might as well tell them." Terra said. And she turned to Beast Boy. "YOU—you were the one that went behind my back and had sex with Raven, then fell in love with her, then had kids, then married her! So as the night you two were about to get engage I went through Raven's journal and stuff and found out about her father. So I found out where he lived. So I told him where Raven was. And he tried the best he can to escape from Hell, and manage to get here. If I can't have you! Nobody can! Even if it means to kill you!" She said.  
  
"You fiend!" Beast Boy screamed, but nobody knew that Raven heard it. And she manage to break out of Trigon's hands, her clothes were all ripped and she was bleeding, but she didn't care.  
  
"YOU!" She screamed. "You, were the one who told my father where I lived. For that you must pay. BIG TIME!" She said, and leaped into Terra's chest, started to tear her apart, but Terra had muscles too, so she pull her hair and Raven fell into a hole but got back up, floating and her hands filled with energy.  
  
"You don't scare me." Terra said.  
  
"You have no idea how much damage a demon can do to you." Raven said, and her eyes turned red and attack Terra, liked the sound of a leopard attacking it's prey.  
  
Hard was Raven fighting, and did the same thing that she did with Dr. Light, made Terra go into the land of Hell, right under her cloak.  
  
"NO! NO! I don't want to go there! NO!" Terra said.  
  
"What's a matter? Afraid of the dark?" She yelled, just like in 'Nevermore'.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" And Terra saw, the seven rings of Hell, for the rest of eternity.  
  
"Now as for my father." Raven said, but realized that he stilled controlled her.  
  
"Yes, now it's time to honor your father by killing your love on, and I will be taking these three with me." Trigon said.  
  
But tried to fight it. One minute she had red eyes the next white, red, white, and her head with a thumping head ache.  
  
"I will not let you win father!" She said.  
  
"Oh, but Raven I've already won." He said.  
  
And came up to Beast Boy with a knife in her hand. "I'm sorry." She said, but she couldn't fight it. As she was raising the knife, and Beast Boy covering up his eyes the knife came down to the air, but it didn't hit Beast Boy and he opened up his eyes and saw that Raven was hit with the knife, right in her chest.  
  
"Raven?" He said.  
  
"I'm sorry I haded to do this." She said, "I just........I just didn't want you to get hurt, so T-Trigon was controlling me to pull the knife down but in stead of it going to your heart, I made it pull up to mine." Raven said, being in really bad pain, she started to turn pale (Well paler) and fell into Beast Boy's arms.  
  
He started too cry then yelled. "Trigon!" and he got his attention.  
  
"You may have broken Raven's heart, but you will never brake her soul. For she has loved me and I have loved her. And you will pay for the death of your daughter." Beast Boy said, he turned into a phoenix and swooped down at Trigons head, trying to get his head to bleed.  
  
But Trigon got a grip on him and dragged him around by his tail. But Beast Boy got up; even covered in blood he got up. Raced down towards his crotch (Sorry I couldn't resisted) and had a big old punch in his crotch.  
  
"You think you can defeat me?" He said.  
  
"Yes." Beast Boy answered. And came up turned into a lion and trying to eat his eye or whatever. But then the other's back him up, swimming down to him and trying to defeat him.  
  
Raven got up, she dragged her leg and went towards him slowly. Beast Boy saw her and just jumped.  
  
"Raven you're alive!" He said. And she nodded, the room became silence then, she turned into the white Raven. All of her other Ravens' combined, besides red one.  
  
She heated up her power, and recharges it, with black energy lining up in her arms and screamed. "You are going back where you belong!" and he replied never, but that didn't stop her.  
  
She gather up her energy and race it past him, the black aura went through across his face, and he vanished into thin air, as Raven went back to normal, she went back into her coma.  
  
The next day later, Raven opened up her eyes and saw the four Titans sitting right besides her bed, she was in a hospital, Beast Boy sitting in a chair, and Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire holding each of them one baby in their arms.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"You are what happened." Beast Boy said. "God Raven you sent Terra and Trigon to Hell all in one night. You saved me, and so once you went back into the coma I rushed you back to the hospital, you spent 24 hours in that coma, you made a hit, just so I could live." He said. And kissed her.  
  
"Well, it's just the five of us again, no four. That's all I ever wanted, this, and the love of my life." She said.  
  
"And who's that?" Beast Boy joked.  
  
"You are silly," And she giggled a little, then she kissed him. And well you could hear music in the back room, love music. And as the stars were going to a silence, the thought of Terra, or Raven's father was never brought up again. Beast Boy loved Raven even more.  
  
"It was like my dream, when at the end I die, I said Terra did it." She said.  
  
"That was an amazing night." Beast Boy said. "And I love you for that."  
  
-THE END.  
  
WELL IT'S OVER, BUT IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK ON THE REVIEW THING AND I'LL ANSWER THEM, I HAVE TO HAVE AT LEAST FIVE QUESTION FOR ME TO ANSWER THEM. 


End file.
